looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Travisplatypus/The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail Ep: 4
Opening Scene "No! How could he do this? HE CANCELED OUR FAN MAIL SHOW!!! WHY WIKIDUDE WHY!!!" - Daffy Duck. "Daffy! We're not canceled! Our episodes are just gonna be on blog now." - Bugs Bunny. "Oh. Well you could of said something earlier," - Daffy Duck. "Well, Season 2's gonna air pretty soon. October 2nd. I bet all of you are excited, huh? Anyways, since no episodes have been airing we aren't all set up and ready to go. So, most of the say minor characters can't answer now but the characters you can ask questions are Me, Daffy, Porky, Lola, Speedy, and Tina. For the rest of the characters, you'll just have to wait until they appear," - Bugs Bunny. "Wow, that was long. I couldn't even hardly read that because it was so long!" - Daffy Duck. First Question "Hey, docs! It's me, Bugs Bunny! We've gotten our first and second questions here asked by the great Mrjoshbumstead!" - Bugs Bunny. "BUM'stead! Mister! HA!!! That's the craziest username I've ever heard! Not as crazy as the name, Darvin though. I mean who names their kid, Darvin?" - Daffy Duck. "Anyways, Josh's questions was for me. Here' what it was: '''Bugs, in French Fries, who did you think was right about the fried, Porky or Daffy? ''Well, doc, I don't think anyone was right. But I do belive that Daffy was being a little dramatic over the fries," - Bugs Bunny "I was not being dramatic!" - Daffy Duck. "Were too!" - Porky Pig. Second Question "Just to be reasonable, Daffy did steal my fries! I thought they were for the table! And they were! They were for the table!! And there was that one time he thought I was a murderer! How could I possibly be a murderer? And he faked a surgery so he could buy a boat!!! Good thing, he's not my father! If he was that's be terrible!" - Porky Pig. "I don't know what you're talking about. I would make a great father! I could raise you to be my own! Daffy Pig Junior!!" - Daffy Duck. "That would be horrible!" - Porky Pig. Third Question "Here's a new question from Teleream! His question is "Dear Bugs, Daffy, and Porky- What do you think of Justin Beaver? ''Ehh...he spelt Justin's last name wrong so I changed it. Anyways, Justin's a total creepzoid!! He's even crazier than Lola!!!" -Bugs. "Awww...thank you, Bugs!" - Lola Bunny. "Lola? How did you get on here? This series is locked. Only certain people can edit it," - Bugs. "I have the password," - Lola. "Who's this beaver we're talking about?" - Daffy. Porky - "Is Justin that crazy beaver who tried to get me arrested?" - Porky Pig. Fourth Question "Hey, docs! It's me, Bugs Bunny! Here to answer more questions! As you know Season 2 aired yesterday and a whole bunch of crazy stuff went on. Anyways, Josh asked "''Bugs, would you like Homer Simpson to be your father?".' '''If you mean that yellow guy on tv then no. If he was my father I'd turn out like Daffy. But I will say I'm currently as fat as him," - Bugs Bunny. "You're as fat as him? Bugs, you're ten times bigger than you used to be! You're fatter than him!" - Daffy Duck. "Fine, I am. But I'm on a strict diet with carrots from now on. Hopefully, I can get back into shape before October 9, 2012," - Bugs. Fifth Question *playing a harmonica in a sad jail tune* - Daffy. "Daffy! Someone asked us a question!" Bugs. "Well, finally! What is it?" - Daffy. "Someone random user without an account asked me ''"'Bugs, do you like Road Runner?'". You mean the blue and purple bird I encounted in Rebel Without a Glove? If you do I don't really have an opinion. I mean it's just a bird." - Bugs. "Hey! I'm a bird!" - Daffy "Anyways, that coyote on the motorcycle was cool, though." - Bugs. Ending Scene "It seems this wiki has become abandoned. Hardly anyone editing. And we have a new background. Hmm...please guys EDIT! I'M BEGGING YOU! Don't you want to ask us any questions? Don't you care about us anymore? PLEASE EDIT! I'M NOT HIGHLY CONTAGIOUS!!!!!!!!!" - Bugs. "We'll answer more of your questions on The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail Episode 4 if we ever make it." - Daffy Duck. Next Episode Category:Blog posts